


Glass Butterfly

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst and Feels, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's beautiful, but also vulnerable. Touch him, he'd break into pieces. He has broken, but he kept the words left unsaid. He's dying inside, he doesn't have a light.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
.  
.  
.  
It was heavy rain in that evening, the dark and gloomy sky is occasionally struck by lightnings and thundereous sounds, accompanied by the cold wind and mist, the road is wet and those who doesn't has umbrella above their head is running around to looking for shelter. But a dark haired boy seems like he doesn't care if the rain is wetting his clothes, he walked slowly, head hung low, his gaze blurred with tears that now mixed with the pouring rain on his cheeks, hands hidden inside his now soaked coat. But no matter how slow he walks, no matter how much he doesn't want to be here, he should be. The boy bites his pale lower lip, he is cold. He feeling sick, but he doesn't want to take a step inside. He doesn't want to go home. He actually considers if it would be better if he just walk away now, he has endured it for long now hasn't he? It's enough until here. Just when he was about to take turn, the damned door is open wide, at that time a lightning struck again, shows the boy boldly the man in front of him, with a cold stare, with a ruthless face. The boy's voice choked in his throat and his face paled than it already is when he felt a strong breaking grip on his wrist, drags him into the hell hole they called 'home' forcefully. "I-it hurts..." he said with tremble, his voice is unstable because his body was shaken quickly. But the man doesn't listen, do not want to listen, more precisely.  
"Father!"  
.  
.  
.  
Seoul is really different then the last time he seen it. Jeno thought for himself as his dark orbs eyeing the city busy morning routines through the window of the car, which is driven by his personal driver. He was too busy to amazed at the so much change of his hometown when he left it seven years ago, that he wasn't even aware that he almost at the front of the school yard, until the moment he glanced at the window, he hurriedly made a sound.  
"Ahjussi, it's fine right here, just pull aside."  
The driver look at the boy over his shoulder.  
"Is that okay?"  
"Yes," Jeno smoothed his school uniform that doesn't even wrinkled by a bit, a white shirt uniform with a gray blazer, and a bright blue long tie wrapped around the shirt collar. He buttoned his blazer firt before getting of the car.  
"Hopefully your first day of school will be smooth, young master."  
Jeno smiled widely and his eyes smiling too, bows politely. "Thank you ahjussi."  
When retold, it's his first day to enter this high school at the beginning of semester, his father is moved again to Korea for work's matters. Just like they did when they moved to California years ago, it was two sided for Jeno, he's happy because he can leave in his hometown again, but also kind of sad to leave those who already has bounds with him behind. But now is for now, Jeno is entering his new class with his new teacher, the loud class with chattering sounds everywhere is suddenly quiet down when they saw the homeroom teacher come in.  
"Listen all," she started as she hits her table twice with a ruler.  
"We have a new friend here, introduce yourself first." she take step back and Jeno nods, looking at his soon to be new friends with his usual bright smile.  
"Hello, I'm Lee Jeno..." he spoke in english first, he explained the reason he moved, his hobbies and interest, and mentioned the others.  
"I can also speak Korean but I guess now is not as fluent as I used to be since it's been so long, thank you for the time given to introduce myself, I apologize if there is any mistake. Please take care of me." then he ends his introduction with a deep bow.  
So smart and polite, a loud applause greeted him from all sides. Most of them the female students, of course. The men just yawned as they clapped their hands unwillingly. His intro is good enough for a new kid, although Korean school curriculum has English lessons since elementary school, it seems that for teenagers, people who speak fluent English like that really are a plus.  
"Okay Jeno, you can sit on..."  
The teacher's eyes is scanning the whole class, before she found the one and only empty chair.  
"Ah, you can sit with Renjun." Jeno look at the pointed table, the one in the back and at the corner near the window, Jeno nods and drags his feet before sit himself beside a dark haired boy who apparently being the only one who didn't pay any attention at all in Jeno's introduction, he stares through the window, gaze outside the class scenery emptily, like he has something in his mind. Jeno is unsure whether he has to do it or not, but like the kind and social boy he is, he distract the boy from his daydream.  
"Hi, I'm Jeno." The boy turns around to face Jeno, Jeno is slightly felt a sudden pity when he saw the boy's face, the face is... How does he say this, is somehow pretty yet handsome, but the hollow and gloomy eyes is stare back at him unwillingly, there's dark lines under his eyes, and a few bruises in the corner of his mouth.  
"Renjun," he said quitely. Jeno pressed his lips together, now feel a bit guilty because he felt like has disturbed this boy and uncomfortable with the unfriendly and unwelcoming tone in his voice. Then his teacher's voice is pull his whole attention to just let Renjun be.  
"Class, open page 90 now..."  
.  
.  
.  
Jeno's first impression of Huang Renjun was: a classmate who shouldn't be approached. Yes, the name of the student beside him is Huang Renjun -as he read the surname on his book- the kid has ignored him by the time he arrived here, all the efforts of him to get to know each other better is coldly rejected. Jeno actually understood himself boring, but this time it was him the only one who implying it directly. Jeno intends not to chat with him again. They were one of the students who stay at class when the break bell is rang, after he rejected many offers from the girls to eat together at canteen or show him around the school as he politely said he'd be fine to spend it in class, but because Renjun's first impression was not so good in his eyes, there was nothing they talked about during the time.  
Jeno just drawing something on his notebook while Renjun looks like he's playing something on his cellphone. Jeno occasionally glanced at Renjun. From the posture he sitting, he knew that Renjun had a body that is smaller than him. Even half of his hands is hidden inside the sleeves of his oversized blazer. Jeno try not too pay too much attention, but he can't help but notice some bluish bruise is peeked from the boy's collar.  
"Is there anything wrong?" a small hand waved in front of him and Jeno is stuttered when he realized he had been caught staring for too long.  
"N-no, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."  
Renjun just sighed softly and return to what he's doing earlier and the quiteness that has been settled inside the room is disturbed by loud steps that approaching, suddenly a tall boy with a round eyes comes inside their class. Jeno looks up at him and noticed his very big and round eyes set themselves on Renjun who doesn't aware his arrival because he was wearing earphones.  
"Injoonie," the deep voice calling as he now in front of them, Renjun quickly take off his earphones as soon as he realizes it. He stares back at the boy questioningly,  
"What's this?"  
He said with one of his eyebrow raised, he was implying to the desk of Jeno and Renjun that pin together.  
"Hoyeon-sunsaeng told me to, he's a new kid, doesn't have any books yet." the small boy explained, Jeno frowned at the tone of his voice.  
"Oh," the tall boy responded with a nod, as if the silent is enough for Renjun, he decides to break the tense on the air.  
"Um, Jeno. This is our senior, Lucas-sunbae." he introduces the tall boy, Jeno nods and smile even though Lucas has cynical expression at the time. "I'm Jeno, nice to meet you." Lucas stare down again at Renjun, he shifted on his seat but Jeno doesn't aware why.  
"Let's go outside Injoonie,"  
Renjun unconsiously look at Jeno before turns to Lucas again. "What for?"  
"Something, come on." he said with a firm voice, like he's trying to say he wouldn't accept a 'no' Renjun looks unsure but get up from his seat anyway, Jeno feels Lucas dagger stare is on him again before the two of them is get out of the class with Lucas' arm slung on Renjun's shoulder, Jeno notice how small Renjun is when he stand beside Lucas. He doesn't even know why but felt a rush of disappointment when they completely disappeared from his view.  
.  
.  
.  
Renjun did not return to the class even when the bell has rang, Jeno stared at the empty chair beside him with an uncomfortable and bitter feeling, he knew this was only his first day in this class, but he could not ignore the fact that he was curious about Renjun, why is that eyes is so gloomy? like looking at dead stars inside them.  
He decide to borrow his book for the next class, he still has tomorrow, if the kid decide to not come back even after school is over.


	2. Don't cry

Chapter 2: Don’t cry  
.  
.  
.  
“Were you trying to play behind me?”

The sudden question makes Renjun frowned, he shook his head slowly.

“No, what are you even talking about?” 

Renjun knew Lucas is somehow irritated when he came to his class earlier, and it’s obvious because it shown on his face right now. He decides to drags Renjun to the backyard of their school, since it’s the most private place here. They sat on one of the bench there, just the two of them, it somehow makes Renjun feel uneasy.

“The new kid, don’t even think to get close to him.”

The venom and possessiveness inside Lucas’ voice just make Renjun sighs heavily, it’a not like Jeno even interested with him, not him. Definitely not with him, he could do so much better than Renjun to look at.

“He’s not interested with me, no worries.” Renjun replied with a small voice as he try to avoid Lucas’ gaze that bores into him, he’s looking anywhere but Lucas.

“Yes he is, I can see the way he looks at you.” Lucas said again persistently, Renjun turns to him with a questioning face.

“Really? But with a guy like you, I don’t think he stand a chance.” he snorted as he said that, Lucas stares at the small boy beside him again before he spoke again.

“That’s what you said about the other boys, but they stood a chance, because it’s you.”

Renjun’s tired expression changed into a hardened one.

“Just cut this off, please.”

Suddenly, Renjun felt Lucas’ big and strong arms already lean on his waist and wrapping around it, next time he knew, he already being pulled in onto his lap. Renjun squeaked a little, hate how Lucas always did this without any warning. 

“Lucas--- not here, please.” he whined a bit as he try to pry Lucas’ hands off him.

“Why not? There’s no one around.”

Renjun fell silent, he know it useless to debate against Lucas because the older would never listen to him, so he just being quiet as he felt Lucas’ long fingers brushing through his locks and his breath on Renjun’s nape.

His breath hitched a little when Lucas sneaked his hand into his blazer and then inside his shirt, his hand always felt cold when it’s roaming inside. But the other just continued grinned like he didn’t do anything wrong, his another free hand hold on of Renjun’s hold it securely, Renjun’s hand looks so small when compared to Lucas’ big one.

“No one take my boy from me,” he whispered right into his ear and planted a wet kiss on his nape, Renjun shuddered again. Luckily, Lucas’ act will limited because the blazer collar.

Renjun sighing again, like this… He wouldn’t able to escape from Lucas until the school is over

.  
.  
.  
"Take it easy, don’t your dad said you’re agree to do this?” said the man while pulling the boy who was dumbfounded in his hand. As if surrendering, the boy let the man in front of him drag his body that was indeed light. They keep going up to the top of the stairs. Lucas opened the only door there and Renjun's eyes widened again. He found a spacious room, with a minimalist and old-fashioned design. The bed is very large, Lucas walked inside his room but Renjun still standing outside frozen, as if he’s hesitated to also come in, but Lucas grip his wrist before finally locked the room and placed the key in his pants pocket. Now the man loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

"Do you like this room?" The man asked, grinning. Renjun shook his head, eyes filled with fears now he realized what’s going on here.

“No,” the boy chokes out a whisper. “Let me go, please,” then he begs. The man chuckled, indeed a sly laugh.

"Of course you have to like it." Suddenly Lucas put his hand around the boy's tiny waist. His head approached the boy's ears. "Because this will be our room,” he whispered huskily

Renjun gasped. And the next second he was thrown into bed by the red-haired man. His hands were held tightly by the man above his head.

"Le ... Let go! What are you going to do?!” continued to fight back but failed, because Lucas deftly tied her hands with a rope that was somehow already there, like he’s already planned everything. Both of his legs were held by the young man above him. Makes Renjun unable to fight.

"You're my doll, Renjun. You can't fight my orders.” Lucas said, grinning triumphantly. Renjun shuddered. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet touching his lips. It’s his lips, Lucas’ lips. Renjun shook his head, fought back but failed. No, this can't happen! Renjun shouted in his heart. Lucas continued to kiss the lips of the boy below him fiercely, but the boy kept her mouth shut. Upset, Lucas bites his lower lip, made the boy moan and opened his mouth slightly. Lucas didn’t waste it by putting his tongue into the small boy’s mouth, exploring his mouth greedily and passionately. Unconsciously Renjun followed Lucas’ game. But because it was his first kiss, Renjun didn't know what to do. Lucas parts their kiss and looked at the boy underneath him. The boy, Huang Renjun, he’s a mess now but he is a beautiful mess. Even though the boy's tears flowing on his reddened cheeks, it remained beautiful in his eyes. And now the boy was beneath him, with his red lips slightly swollen and red, so very tempting to kiss. His chest went up and down, indicating he was panting with his kiss. Sweat started pouring on the boy’s temple. Breathtaking.

"Your first kiss, eh?" Lucas said with a grin. Renjun glares at silence. Lucas's grin widened.

"Good, because I really like virgins."

"What do you mean---” Renjun hasn’t finished talking, Lucas dominated the boy's lips below him again. Licking, biting, sucking, whatever Lucas could do with the boy's lips. Renjun who is not experienced can only surrender. Suddenly Renjun's eyes widened, feeling Lucas's hand take off one by one the button of his shirt. Renjun tried to push him as strong as he can but failed again. Instead, the more rebellious he became, the more ferocious Lucas is, and the stronger he wants to rejects all of this the man pressed his body even stronger. It’s inevitable.

"Don't fight my doll. The more you fight, the ruder I’d treat you. You don't want this to end painful now don’t you?

Lucas’ strong hands undressing him in no time, the cold air touching him makes Renjun broke in shivers, he really wants to get out of this agony so he gives his all to fought back, he didn’t want to do this, he never wants this.

Suddenly Renjun felt a cold object and sharply touched hia stomach. Renjun's eyes widened to find a knife that was touching his skin.

“What---”

"Remember, once you fight it will cause a scratch on your beautiful face."Lucas pointed the knife in his hand towards the boy's cheek. Renjun shuddered in horror and shook his head. Lucas smirked.

"Good ..." he said in a low voice. Renjun could feel something alarmed him inside his mind, he closed his eyes tightly, he can’t see the ruthless face in front of him that looks like he wants to tear Renjun into pieces.

"Look at me, Renjun..."

Renjun didn’t open his eyes.

Irritated, Lucas jerked the boy's face roughly.

"LOOK AT ME!" shouted the man. Shocked, the beautiful eyes suddenly opened and found the dark orbs that were glinting with anger, now looked back so dark. It seems like Satan's lust is back in control of the man. Slowly, the man's hand touched the Renjun's stomach, making the boy shivers again.

"Call me Renjun ..." said the man softly.

The small boy bites his lower lip, how much he doesn’t want to do this, but there’s no doubt he could die right here and now.

"Lu-lucas…" Renjun stuttered, Lucas can't stand it anymore. He captured the boy’s plump lips in a deep kiss again, he nibbled his lower lip, asking for an entrance, Renjun who clearly is unexperienced just get along with he told him to, somehow Lucas found it amusing because Renjun is the most frigid one he ever kissed as their first.

Lucas’ hand sneaked to caress his tiny waist softly, the boy squealed, giving Lucas an opportunity to explore the sweetness of the boy's mouth below him while gripping his wrist tighter because he whined into the kiss. Feeling the movement of his hand was somewhat unacceptable, Lucas let go of the kiss while continuing to tease Renjun with his hands, while his lips were now exploring the boy’s neck. He bit and sucked the boy's neck, making the boy whined softly.

Renjun is already a mess beneath him, and Lucas will break him into another messier state than he already in now.  
.  
.  
.  
The moon that has fulfilled its duty is now resting, replaced by the sun that shines so brightly. The light is reflected in the moisture of the water that is splashed on the leaves. The former puddle on the ground reflects light red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and small purple, leaving a distinctive impression for those who see it. The bird's voice also accompanies the beauty of the new day, accompanied by sunshine that penetrates the highest room in the house through the small gaps of ventilation there. But such a dazzling light cannot disturb the two humans lying there, wrapping their arms around each other's waist, as if they would be separated if they did not tighten their arms. Slowly, the man's eyes opened, displaying clear and beautiful hazel-colored irises. But unlike the cold rays that are always displayed by the iris of the man, the iris now displays warmth and softness.

The man looked at the boy, was still lulled in his dream world. The boy's eyes closed. Thick, supple lashes swept over his chubby and red cheeks. The boy's lips, tiny and reddish, invited anyone to kiss him. His hair, dark like the night sky, scattered freely and disheveled around his pillow and his bangs covered his eyes. Although in a state of sleep, this boy remains beautiful.

Slowly, the man stretched out his finger, stroking his cheek very gently, staring at him with a cold light that appeared again in his eyes. Imagine that night again, the incident where he had agree to do it as the boy’s father give him to, it’s totally not his fault, they just make an agreement. But somehow little guilt enveloped his mind, but he kicked it all. Lucas sorry to fuck someone? That is not in the dictionary.

Slowly Lucas felt the movement, and found the boy, Renjun, writhing a little. He immediately removed his hand from the boy's cheek. But unlike his expectations, the boy remained asleep in his sleep, returning to continue the delayed dream it seemed. Lucas sighed. Slowly, he rose from his sleeping position. He did not need to bother to wear his clothes, yet in this house there was only him and the boy who was sleeping in his bed. He casually walked to the bathroom, to clean up the remnants of making love from his body last night.

Lucas came out of the bathroom and found that the small boy who was still asleep had now awakened. His hair was still disheveled, but it actually added a beautiful impression to him. His lips were still swollen, his dark eyes were open. The naked boy's body was covered with a slightly wrinkled blanket. The boy sat back to the sun, making the sun's rays seem blocked by the boy in front of him. Lucas slightly turned his eyes to see the scene that was presented that morning in front of him. Beautiful, really very beautiful.

Unconsciously, Lucas's hand took a camera hanging on the side of his room, aiming and photographing the boy in silence.

Click!

Renjun was initially a little surprised, but seeing Lucas take the camera, he chose not to move. The younger boy was silent when the man in front of him photographed him. Slowly, the man walked to the boy's bed - their beds. The man's hand caressed the boy's cheek gently. Renjun closed his eyes, letting the man in front of him touching him. What’s the use to fight back now?, the man has taken everything from him.

"Sleep well?"

Renjun reopened his eyes, finding now that the man sat beside him. The man was shirtless, with a towel hanging around his neck. A few drops of water descended from his hair, soaking a little to his broad chest. The sight made Renjun's face heat up and his reflex turned his head away. Lucas chuckled.

"Why are you embarrassed? Didn't you see everything last night?"

Again the red hue appeared from both cheeks of the boy, accompanied by a look of remorse that appeared afterwards. Lucas was shocked. Why is this boy showing a sad expression? Whereas other men or women he slept with always showed satisfied and passionate expressions after they made love, even asking for more if they were still able. And as a gentleman, he won't reject it, right?

"You can't be sad, Renjun. You are my doll, you know that. Whatever happens, you have to be happy for me, even though you don't like it." Renjun now looked at the man. His eyes is glazed, but there’s no tears. The boy kept the tears from falling in. Slowly he moved, trying to get out of the big bed. Renjun tightened his eyes, it seemed like their lovemaking last night not only caused pain in his heart, but also in his groin.

Lucas, who was a little panicked, immediately grabbed Renjun's shoulder. The look of concern was clearly drawn on the face of the blood-red haired man.

"Why Renjun? Is it still hurts? What do you want? Let me do it for you."

The boy gasped. Instantly a reddish blush appeared on both cheeks of the smaller boy. Renjun seemed hesitant to convey his feelings. The small, supple fingers squeezed the blanket that covered him nervously.

"I…''

"Yes..?"

“I want to go the bathroom…”

Lucas chuckled lightly, wrapping the boy’s arms around his neck and lifts him easily like he weights nothing.

“Come on, doll.”  
.  
.  
.  
The last bell rang loudly throughout the school, Renjun still hasn’t come back yet, Jeno glanced at the empty seat, Renjun’s stuff is still messy on his table. Jeno sighing lightly, decided to clear up Renjun’s stuff for him just in case he come back any soon, he put back the book he borrowed inside his bag, Jeno was a little surprised when he found out that Renjun bring lunch inside his bag, and it’s still untouched, Jeno suddenly feel bitter, if he’s not going to canteen with that tall man, then where is he going?, the brunette shook his head and pick his own bag before stepped out of the class with his legs felt heavier.  
.  
.  
.  
As soon as he stepped out of the school gate, his driver has waiting for him, Jeno looking around for a bit, a little part of him still hoping that he can see Renjun before he goes home, but the small boy is nowhere to be seen.

Sighing with disappointment, he got into the car quietly.

Somehow, his driver notice this and try to talk with the young man even he knows the expression is sour by looking at his face on the mirror in front of him.

“So, how was your first day young master?”

“It’s… fine, I guess.” Jeno sighing again, his driver understand this with no words anymore. Jeno is not in the mood to talk.

He turned his gaze to the window, staring at the street which was still filled with students returning home. But suddenly there was a student who immediately made the focus distracted. He gasped, aware that the person who was guiding the bicycle on the side of the road was Renjun.

‘Renjun wasn’t like that before. He restricted his friendship since his mother died months ago. '

‘Really? Didn't his biological father have died since he was in elementary school?'

Additional information that Donghyuck and Hansol said when they were in the last period of class made Jeno think again. Of course Jeno was the one who asked the little things about Renjun first, their teacher wasn’t come and they spend the free time talking about the Chinese boy. His curiosity towards Renjun is increasingly stifling. He doesn't even know why.

"Ahjussi, just stop here."

"What's wrong, young master?"

"Ahjusshi, just go home first." Jeno took off his school's blazer and got out of the car that had completely stopped. "I'll go home by myself."

“But, your parents?” his driver’s voice is concerned

“It’s fine, I’ll call them.”

After closing the car door, Jeno sighed again, then he walked a little and found Renjun at the intersection. Renjun actually just stares emptily while pushing his bicycle, and then suddenly stopped walking. He looked straight at the person who stopped in front of him. The figure is Lee Jeno.

"Where have you been?

"Me?” Renjun is like thinking. "I was from class, picking up my bag. Thank you for cleared it up." He shows a backpack on his back. "Now I’m going."

Jeno looked at Renjun with a poignant look. The kid who used to look neat –even though his face is covered in bruises- now looks messy. His hair was slightly disheveled, the buttons on her shirt were one of the wrong hooks, and there was another new bruise on his lips.

"Did you get into a fight?"

Renjun's eyes widened slightly. That question is a little sensitive, apparently. He intends to continue his journey carrying his bicycle, but is detained by Jeno. Whether he like it or not it seems like he must answer it. "Y... yeah, let's just say that."

"By who?" Jeno can’t hide the worry from his voice.

"Jeno-ah." Renjun's eyes looked at him. "I'm not a person who likes to be investigated. Excuse me."

Renjun passed Jeno who was silent in his place. The brunette's eyes followed his direction away. "Your legs hurt?"

"No."

"Then why don't you ride a bicycle?"

"Oh yes. My legs hurt. I just remembered."

Strange. There must be something hidden.

Jeno held him back. "Want me to take care of it? I can ride the bicycle and you sit in the back."

"What is wrong with you?" Renjun frowned in surprise. "Why do you care about me so much?"

"You're my first classmate. What's wrong with that?"

Renjun looked down, thinking for a moment. "Alright. Take me to my part time place. I want to work. After that you go home by yourself. I'm not responsible, just go home okay?"

Jeno finally smiled. He rode the fairly high bicycle — just right for him — and then told him to sit on a metal wire bench in the back.

"You don't know if I'm heavy?"

"You look like you’re as heavy as a paper, Renjun.”

"Fine." Renjun sat. He then sat down, but didn’t last long, he seemed to endure pain.

"Why?"

"I just… stand up." Renjun gave no explanation. Just holding Jeno's back, riding a small pedal on the wheel for both his feet to stand. "Come on."

Jeno start to pedaling, somewhat shaky at the beginning, but then stable. He hasn't been cycling like this for a long time. It's not even heavy, it's just that Renjun’s grip on his shoulder seems to strengthen. In his heart there was a feeling that seemed to spread; like happiness.  
.  
.  
.  
In front of a transparent glass-walled cafe, Renjun told him to stop. Jeno watched the roadside shop. The café is beautiful, the interior is well designed and neat. It looks like the target customers are middle to upper class. It can be seen from its customers that most of the people working are talking about business meetings - but there are also young people who just talk or photos. Jeno is now left alone in front of the café, he should be going home now, but his curiosity stops him from doing so. He saw Renjun is fixing his hair before disappearing into a staff room,

Jeno looks around, there’s no way he can go inside the café without Renjun noticing, but he still wants to wait for him. Jeno is so eager to talk again to Renjun he almost feel like he’s frustrated now, god, he doesn’t even know the kid for one day but it leading him crazy.

The boy then decide to go into another café across the street, he’d be waiting there, waits until Renjun’s work is over so he can talking to him again, he might sounds like a creep now but he really could care less.  
.  
.  
.  
Five hours passed with Jeno patiently waiting, until finally the small figure of Renjun is stepped out of the café with a tired face. Jeno quickly stand up from his seat and walked towards the boy who looks surprised when he noticed Jeno is in front of him.

“Jeno? What are you doing here, I thought you’re going home already?” and again, Jeno is still on his uniform.

“I--- I want to talk to you.” he stuttered, he knew it’s a dumb excuse but it really is his reason why he’s here.

Renjun frowned, but replies nonetheless. “Then talk,”

“Where were you? In the two last periods.”

“I don’t see why it does have to be your concern, Jeno.” Renjun might try to hide it, but Jeno can sense his trembling voice

“I’m sorry if I bugging you, I can’t help but feel uneasy when you’re back in such a mess…” Jeno apologized in a small voice as he looks at the scars and bruises of Renjun’s

“It’s just--- just… I don’t want to get you involved, and--- I think I’ve said enough.” Renjun looks down in defeat, admit he can’t give explanation.

Jeno stares directly at the smaller boy in front of him, even when he feel sympathy for him and he looks so pitiful now, the boy still a pretty view to look at.

It's just that there is a new bluish red mark that is quite striking on Renjun's collarbone. Like bite marks — human bites? Jeno automatically panicked. "What are those, someone bites you?"

Renjun was surprised. He had the edge of Jeno's hand that almost touched the collar of his shirt. "No. This is an insect bite." He said softly while fixing his clothes. “Annoying insects."

"Swollen?"

"Yes."

"You better go to the doctor."

"It's just a small wound. It'll been gone for three days."

"You’re lying."

Renjun fell silent. Jeno's curiosity grew bigger. Something strikes him in his mind.

"What is your relationship with Lucas-sunbae?"

"Ah? Didn't I say he’s my friend?"

"He doesn't look like your friend."

"Jeno-ah."

Jeno swallowed hard, realizing he had mostly spoken. Renjun shook his head, sighing heavily before look away as he’s trying to hides his now glazed eyes. Then Renjun glanced at Jeno.

"If you aren't interested in me, you'd better keep your distance. I'm not a good person."

Jeno paused, then he answered softly. "What if I'm interested?"

Now they are both silent. Renjun looked away.

"You heard my last sentence, right?"

"… yeah"

"Maybe... you will regret it."

"……."

They’re like that for minutes, standing quietly, before Jeno step closer to Renjun, he seems hesitated for a while but finally he manages to cups Renjun’s pale cheeks with his slightly shaky hands, the dull and gloomy eyes now is wet with flowing tears, Jeno’s heart clenched at the sight.

"Don’t cry," he whispered, eyes filled with pity.

Renjun gasped in surprise. His fists tightened. While covering his eyes that are now glazed, he moved to find his bicycle, he doesn’t look at Jeno again, he’ll go home, the night is already late.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
note: IDK WHY I TORTURE MY SON LIKE THIS SSSHSSGSGSG okay  
anyway, leave what you think, I always appreciate kudos and comments cuz it lifts my motivation, thanks <3

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see I really like to make my son suffers ;;;;; maybe you could assume a few things here? anD IM SORRY ITS SHORT CUZ ITS JUST A PROLOGUE, we'll get real next chapter. Leave what you think!


End file.
